Love's First Kiss
by Vera-Sama
Summary: Oneshot,Yuurem. Yuri returns to find things not quite how he expected. Then again, nothing is how it first seems in the Great Demon Kingdom...not even his own feelings. Fluffyish.


AN: So, it was bound to happen, and here it is. I've been watching a lot of KKM lately (The first two seasons in less than a week) and needless to say, I've been having fanfic ideas for the last couple of days. I decided, despite having a couple other, as of yet unpublished, projects on my plate, I'd take a nice break and give my newest fandom a shot. I've found I like quite a few potential pairings for this series, but I've decided my first dabble into it should be a little easier on myself, hence the Yuuram. Be forewarned, I watched the dub, so if my use of the English terms makes you cringe, I apologize in advance.

Disclaimer: If I owned KKM, we'd have more seasons to enjoy. ^^

xXxXxXxXxXx

Yuri broke through the surface of the water inside the fountain directly in front of Covenant Castle, and took a few deep breaths of air. No matter how often he made the trip between worlds, he never quite got used to holding his breath through the portal.

Finally catching his breath, he stood, and looked around, expecting to be greeted by his friends. They always seemed knew when he would be returning, and were always there to welcome him home.

It took only a moment to realize that things were different this time. No one seemed to be waiting for him…not even Greta, who always had a smile and hug for him. The young king climbed out of the fountain, and started for the palace, more than a little confused. He had just stepped inside when he spotted an all too familiar face.

"Hey, Conrad!" Yuri greeted, running up to meet his Godfather, who seemed to be on his way somewhere.

"Oh, your majesty…I didn't know you'd be coming back today." The solider smiled in greeting, but also looked quite preoccupied, causing Yuri's own smile to slip from his face.

"What's wrong…?" He inquired. "Has something happened?"

Conrad glanced away, trying to think of what to say…how to explain the situation. "It's Wolfram…" He began.

"What?" Yuri's mind went into overdrive, thinking of all the possible trouble the blond could've gotten himself into during Yuri's time on Earth. Without letting Conrad have so much as another word, the young King took off for the room he reluctantly shared with the young Lord, sure that if anything were wrong with Wolfram, he'd be there. He could hear Conrad's pounding footsteps behind him as his protector tried to catch up to him.

Yuri burst into the room, and sure enough saw the blond laying still and quiet on the bed, eyes closed. He looked as if he were sleeping, but a quick glance around the room told him something really was wrong. Lady Celi sat in the chair nearest to the head of the bed; Greta curled up in her lap.

Yuri stood frozen in the door for a moment, his presence going unnoticed by all save Conrad, who stood behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. At last, he looked from his fiancée to his godfather.

"What happened to him?" The teen asked softly.

"Sleeping Beauty Sickness." Conrad answered his tone just as soft. "He contracted it during his most recent tour to patrol the boarders. It paces the victim in a comatose state."

Yuri looked back to the bed, and saw that Lady Celi and Greta had both finally taken notice of his presence.

"Yuri…" Greta sniffled, as she pulled from the former Queen's lap and rushed over to hug her adoptive father, sniffling as she buried her face into his side. "Wolfram won't wake up…I tried and tried, but he won't wake up…"

Yuri felt his own heart clench at both his daughter's sadness and at the state of the blond he cared so much for. He looked back to Conrad. "Can't we do something?" He was surprised to hear his own voice quiver, just slightly.

"The only known cure for Sleeping Beauty Sickness…" It was not Conrad who answered, and Yuri turned to look as Lady Celi met his gaze. "Is Love's First Kiss…"

A kiss, huh? It shouldn't surprise him, he thought as he pulled from Greta and Conrad and moved toward the bed. After all, wasn't this entire Demon King thing just a bit too much like a disturbing fairytale? He knelt beside the bed, and looked at Wolfram a moment longer.

"Yuri?" Greta inquired, a little confused. "Are you going to try and wake him up?"

"I'm going to try." Yuri nodded with a small smile to the girl before turning back to the task at hand. Taking a deep breath, he leaned forward, closed his eyes, and kissed Wolfram. The room was silent, for a moment before he finally pulled away and looked expectantly down at the other.

Nothing changed. Wolfram was still unconscious.

Yuri pounded an angry fist onto the mattress. "Why didn't it work?" He demanded, finally scanning the room for some sort of answer. Lady Celi had a knowing smirk across her ruby red lips, but said nothing. Greta had a faint blush, and a large smile, and Conrad…

Conrad began to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Yuri demanded. He was thoroughly confused, and wanted answers, stat.

"Your majesty…" Conrad cleared his throat, ending the chuckles, although the mirth was still evident in his eyes. "Love's First Kiss is an herb grown in a region only an hour's ride from here. Gwendal has gone to retrieve some and should be returning with it soon."

Yuri's eyes widened with a mix of shock and embarrassment. "So…so I just kissed a guy…for no reason?"

"Oh, your majesty, Wolfie will be so pleased to hear of this when he wakes up." Lady Celi gushed. "He's been wondering lately if you returned his feelings…" She suddenly put her hand to her mouth. "Although he didn't want me to mention that…"

"You're going to tell him?" Yuri sighed, defeated, falling backwards to lie on his back on the floor. "Great, now what?!"

"Now…" Conrad waited for Yuri to look at him before continuing. "I think you should change into something dry before you catch cold. I'll come get you when Gwendal gets back."

Yuri sighed once more before trudging to his closet for a dry outfit, and trudging to one of the spare rooms to change.

Once in dry clothing, he flopped backward onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. Sure this place seemed like a distorted fairytale, so it only made since that this part have some sort of twist too. Besides, with the weird things he'd already seen in The Great Demon Kingdom, why wouldn't 'Love's First Kiss' be a plant?

And no matter how it seemed, he was not disappointed that his kiss hadn't woken Sleeping Beauty. Yuri scoffed. Sleeping Bratty was much more fitting to Wolfram. Besides, it wasn't even like he liked Wolfram. He was a guy and it just…didn't work like that. Not at all.

Was he convinced yet? No..if he had to ask himself that, he wasn't.

Besides, even if he did like Wolfram…which he didn't, and had meant something more with the kiss…which he didn't, the blond would take it all out of context, and give him an earful for it later. That was a headache the teen could live without, thank you very much.

He rolled onto his side, and stared out the window, allowing his thoughts to wonder for a while. So what if he might possibly like Wolfram…the blond was far too combative…he'd just chew him out, and probably find some way to accuse him of cheating or flirting. Still…even if that had been Love's First Kiss…it wasn't what Yuri had always had in mind…

His attention was pulled back into the present when he heard the door to the room he currently occupied open and close softly. He rolled onto his back, and turned his head to see who it was. Expecting Conrad, he jumped up into a sitting position when he instead saw:

"Wolfram?" He blinked a couple times at the young Demon Lord standing before him with his usual expression of annoyance with just a tad of arrogance.. "What are you…Shouldn't you be resting?"

"I'm not a wimp like you." He snapped, although his voice lacked its usual edge, informing Yuri that he wasn't back up to par quite yet. He crossed and sat on the bed next to Yuri. "After I woke up, Greta told me what you tried to do."

"I was just trying to help." Yuri replied, crossing his arms. He felt as if he should take up the defensive before Wolfram got too much steam behind the inevitable rant. "Lady Celi said Love's First Kiss…no one told me it was a plant…"

"This isn't some story like the ones we read to Greta…" Wolfram answered. "Nothing's fixed with kissed…" His dark green eyes suddenly darted toward Yuri, although his face was still straight ahead. "So it doesn't do any good to play Prince Charming…especially if you didn't mean it…"

Yuri sighed as he looked at the blond. He was, upon closer inspection, still not feeling well. He looked a little pale, and his eyes were still droopy. But the expression in them was as clear as ever, and Yuri realized it was time to come to terms with what his mind had been chasing around in circles since his arrival earlier. No…since some time before then. It was now or never, and much like the path he took to and from his strange little kingdom, he knew he'd have to dive in head first and hop he didn't drown.

"Wolfram…" He spoke after a moment. "If I hadn't thought it would be Love's First Kiss…I wouldn't have tried it…" The blond blinked at him for a moment before an understanding smile crossed his lips. Yuri returned the smile, before adding. "If you feel up to it…I'd like to see how Love's Second goes…" He blushed slightly, and was momentarily surprised as Wolfram rushed to meet him, closing the gap between the two of them, and pressing their lips together.

It was a bit awkward, seeing as they were seated side by side on a bed, and neither had much experience in the practical applications involved…not to mention, based on the blush he'd spotted just briefly across Wolfram's cheeks just before the kiss, this was most likely something both would deny later. Still, if the fluttering in his chest and the smile he felt coming to his lips as they kissed were anything to go by, Yuri was sure they were doing it right.

Neither noticed as the door slipped quietly open, just a small fraction, as three sets of eyes peered in.

"It's rude to hover at doorways and spy o personal moments." Gwendal commented from where he stood across the hallway, causing the three to jump, close the door, and turn to him. "And honestly…I expected this sort of thing from Mother, and Greta doesn't know any better, but you, Conrart?"

Lady Celi's middle son simply smiled, shaking his head. "I was simply checking on his majesty and Wolfram before returning to my rounds." He replied calmly before strolling off down the hallway without another glance.

"Does this mean Wolfram and Yuri are going to get married soon?" Greta asked her adoptive grandmother happily as the woman took her hand and started off.

"I certainly hope so, dear." Lady Celi smiled.

Gwendal huffed, shook his head and walked off. There was paperwork to do, and it looked as if King Yuri was too preoccupied to do any of it. A small smile crossed Lord von Voltaire's face as he thought it over. Perhaps, just this once, given the circumstances, he wouldn't begrudge him his slacking.

xXxXxXxXxXx

AN: So, there you have it…I tried for fluffy…a little funny, and a tad romantic. I hope I came a little close, at least. Remember, this is my first KKM fic, so please go easy on me…and please review.


End file.
